The Gryffindor Prince
by Invisible0-0Panda
Summary: A Hogwarts au in which Draco Malfoy is sorted in to Gryffindor instead of Slytherin, follow his adventures as he battles with his duty to his family or to his friends. As he contemplates whether he really is a Slytherin as he and his family wanted or is he a true Gryffindor at heart.
1. Gryffindor!

"Malfoy, Draco" called Professor Mcgonagall, Draco gulped and made his way to the front, he sat on the wooden stool and the Professor placed the heavy hat on his head as he closed his eyes and prayed for Slytherin.

"Slytherin... hmmm, you would certainly do well in Slytherin, however I believe I have a better place, for you to thrive outside of your family's shadow.." whispered a deep voice in his head.

Draco flinched as he heard "GRYFFINDOR!" Echo around the Great Hall. Professor Mcgonagall took the hat off him and he made his way down to the shocked applause of the Gryffindor table, trying his best to keep his composure and not let the tears that threatened to fall show.

A few people tried talking to him but he only nodded politely and stayed silent for the remainder of the evening, untill a tall, gangly wizard walked to the front of their table "I'm Percy Weasly, I am your prefect, if you would all follow me in an orderly manor I will take you to your dorms." He said proudly as he escorted them out of the Great Hall.

He found his trunks and belongings had been put by the bed on the end, next to the window. He would be sharing his dorm with four other Gryffindors, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Ron Weasly, Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter. He wasn't very please to be sharing with a ginger haired blood trainer, or the boy who had destroyed the dark lord, but he would have to accept it, untill tomorrow at least, he planned to write to his father immediately and tell them there had been some mistake, his father would fix it and he'll be in Slytherin in no time, where he belonged.


	2. NotMySon

Draco Malfoy sat in the Great Hall watching the owls swoop overhead, it had been a week since he had been sorted into Gryffindor and he had been anxiously awaiting his fathers reply.

He watched as the Malfoy owl flew over to him and dropped a letter on his empty plate.

"Draco,

I'm very disappointed to hear you were sorted into Gryffindor, you come from two pure blood families who have been Slytherins for centuries. You have caused your Mother and I great shame and we can no longer call you our son. We have spoken about this a great deal and we can't have a blood traitor as a son. You cannot change your house, you were sorted as a Gryffindor and must now live with the consequences.

Lucius Malfoy."

He sat there reading the letter over and over again, fighting back tears and trying desperately not to scream.

He flinched as he felt a hand tap his shoulder and looked up to see one of the boys from his dorm, Neville, smiling at him.

"Are you ok? You look a bit upset" he said

"I'm fine" he sneered before getting up, and walking quickly to his dorm.

Harry Potter, who had been sitting across from Draco had noticed he hadn't eaten anything so he quickly wrapped some food into a napkin and told his friend Ron he was going to bed early. When he reached the dorm he noticed the curtains around Dracos bed were closed but he could hear faint crying coming from behind them.

"Um, excuse me? I noticed you didn't eat anything and I thought you might be hungry, so I bought you some food" he said, as he walked slowly up to the bed.

"Go away"

"I, er, I noticed you was a bit disappointed after the sorting ceremony, did you want to be in a differant house?" Asked Harry, he heard a sigh come from behind the curtains and they were drawn back, he saw the blond boy leaning against the bed rest, his eyes were red and a crumpled letter lay next to him.

"I wanted to be a Slytherin, I _am _a Slytherin" he said quietly

"Oh. The hat let me choose mine" said Harry thoughtfully

Draco looked up at him in shock "What?"

"The hat wanted to place me in Slytherin, but I asked for anything but Slytherin, so it put me here instead"

"I wasn't aware the hat gave choices, it certainly didn't let me choose" Draco sulked "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy" he said after a moment

"I'm Harry Potter"

"Yes, I know, your famous in the wizarding world. I saw you talking to that boy with red hair. Your not actually friends with a Weasly are you?"

"You mean Ron? He's nice, you'd like him" said Harry he handed Draco the food, and Draco seemed to relax a bit more thanks to the distraction. It had been the first time he had had a conversation with anyone since he arrived at Hogwarts.

The next day in their Charms class, Draco almost ran to sit next to Harry, but Ron got their first, he sneered at him behind his back before going to sit next to the bushy haired girl who had been annoying everyone.

If his father had seen him sitting next to a muggleborn Gryffindor he'd have Crucio'd them _both_ into oblivion he thought as Professor Flitwick began talking.

He repeated the levitation spell and was quite pleased with himself as his feather lifted a few centimetres off the table, he heard talking next to him and saw the Gryffindor girl holding down Rons wand

"Stop Stop. You're going to take someone's eye out. It's LeviOsa not LeviosAr" she said.

Draco smirked as she demonstrated the spell properly to the sulking redhead.

Perhaps Gryffindors weren't all bad after all...


End file.
